De la locura a la cordura
by yaltimarhe
Summary: Escucho voces, pero ninguna de ellas te pertenece, piden abra la puerta, que desista de mi intento de suicidio, ¡pero te juro que no es un suicidio, mucho menos un berrinche! solo quiero sentirme libre de este sentimiento que me mata lentamente.


¡Hola! Pues yo aquí dejando el primer capítulo de un fic que constará de... Tres capítulos o quizás dos ._.

Este Catorade fue escrito para Yoli *No recuerda su nick* quién estaba jod*** pidiendo que escribiera uno XD Y también se lo dedico a JORI4EVER por haberme obligado a publicarlo, sin su mini katana apuntando en mi vena yugular, este fic no sería publicado O_O"

Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida y pues... ¡a leer! \o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:** VicTORIous no me pertenece, solo utilizo a sus personajes a mi antojo :I

* * *

**Capítulo I. Catherine**

Aquí estoy, esperando a por ti, llevo un par de horas en este lugar, esperanzada de que vengas porque a quién realmente amas es a mí. Mis lágrimas ya no se detienen, el viento desordena mi cabello rojizo ocultando mi rostro, así que sostengo lo que puedo de cabello con mi mano derecha sobre mi nuca, mientras que con la otra sostengo la bata que llevo puesta. Realmente te necesito y no te das cuenta de ello, por mucho que intente resaltar ante ti… Simplemente decidiste pasarme, como si una hoja de libro se tratase.

Llevo un par de horas en la azotea de un hospital psiquiátrico… Mí hospital psiquiátrico. Sí… Soy Psiquiatra, irónico… ¿No? Estoy situada justo en el borde, dicen que soy una demente, que no tengo control de mí ni de mis actos. Admito estar loca, pero loca por ti, ¡loca por brindarte todo este amor que tengo aprisionado! y sobre todo… Todo lo que hago, siempre lo hago pensando en ti Jade… Solo en ti.

Escucho voces, pero ninguna de ellas te pertenece, piden abra la puerta, que desista de mi intento de suicidio, ¡pero te juro que no es un suicidio, mucho menos un berrinche! solo quiero sentirme libre de este sentimiento que me mata lentamente.

Los golpeteos en la puerta son insistentes, pero como es de esperarse, todo en un hospital psiquiátrico es de alta seguridad y es más que obvio que solo yo tengo la clave que da acceso a cada área. Comienzo a caminar para ubicarme en una esquina del edificio, creo que es mejor morir que vivir con un sentimiento que no puedo controlar.

Cedo la vista esperanzada con encontrarte entre las personas que pasan sin percatarse de lo que sucede, pero no te veo, las lágrimas han cesado y aún persiste en mí, la leve esperanza de que aparezcas gritando a los cuatro vientos que me amas pero… Sé que no lo harás.

En mí, se forma una sonrisa irónica, pensando en algún milagro de último momento. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se desfigura en una mueca de odio al recordar que no vendrás y ¿por qué? Por ella, la persona que te arrebató de mi vida, la persona que con una simple sonrisa hizo que te olvidaras de mí. La persona a la que intenté matar y no pude, la persona a la que culpo por estar aquí, Victoria Vega.

¡Y es que en verdad el plan era simple, era cuestión de matarla y consolar a Jade hasta recuperar su amor! ¡Así de fácil! ¡Pero no! Pareciera que tuvieses más vidas que un gato.

—Jade— susurro al viento tu nombre, como si éste se encargara de ser el portavoz y dirigiese mi susurro hacia ti. Creo es lo único que me queda, no respondiste a mis llamadas ni mensajes, es obvio que no te importo, es obvio que te da igual que muera.

—Jade… te amo— menciono taciturna mientras me dejo caer, me limito a cerrar los ojos, tolerando el aire que respiro. La adrenalina cumple con su misión de provocarme el temor más grande, pero la exquisita sensación de que seré libre. Extiendo mis brazos como si de alas se trataran y mi cerebro comienza a maquinar la forma en cómo declaré mi amor por ti.

. . .

Era el último año de universidad, Jade estudiaba Arquitectura y yo Psiquiatría. Siempre fuimos las mejores amigas, a pesar de nuestra pesada rutina teníamos tiempo para nosotras. En la cena baile de la clausura, decidí declararme, este amor que tenía hacia ella me carcomía las entrañas, tenía que decirlo, gritarlo, no sé, quizás… Así me sentiría libre de tanta opresión por este sentimiento.

Mi declaración no fue la más hermosa, de hecho, fue la más torpe que pudiese existir, recuerdo haberme dirigido al centro de mesa por dos copas de champán, iba demasiado nerviosa al regresar, pues no sabía cómo decirle que me gustaba, peor aún, que la amaba y más que nada, temía de su reacción, pero no quería callar, ya no más.

Sumida me encontraba en mis pensamientos que hice traspié justo cuando estaba por llegar a ella, el líquido de las copas se dirigió a su vestido, aquel bello vestido de gala color negro, mi nerviosismo se hizo aún más notorio al comenzar a pedir disculpas una y otra vez mientras trataba inútilmente de limpiar el líquido derramado. Por fortuna el vestido era negro pero aun así, llegaba a notarse la humedad, baje mis manos rendida y las subí a mi rostro, tapando con ellas mis ojos y diciendo lo mucho que lo sentía, que solo quería decirte que te amaba y que todo se había arruinado.

Más solo escuche un bufido de tu parte, pensé… Pensé que no debí hablar, pensé que te burlarías, pensé que quizás, ya no me hablarías. Sin embargo, tus tersas manos se posaron en mis hombros y se elevaron a mi rostro dejando caricias en el camino y con ello levanté mi rostro esperando lo peor con tan suave acción.

Te miré con los ojos perdidos en llanto, las lágrimas no cesaban y tú solo sonreías, tan tierna, tan angelical, no como aquella chica mala, justo en medio del salón hiciste que retomara mi postura, te acercaste y me diste un beso, un beso que no esperaba y mi única reacción fue abrir los ojos mientras las lágrimas continuaban, a veces me pregunto de dónde salen tantas.

Te separaste y susurraste un te quiero de tus labios, aquellos labios tan tentadores que tanto había anhelado probar, aquellos labios que se posaron en mí para besarme y yo tonta no te correspondí, pero no importaba, solo era el primero de tantos.

Como niña pequeña me aferré a tu cuello y una sonrisa de alegría se formó en mí, mas me separé al percatarme que nos miraban, unos murmuraban, otros sonreían y otros solo nos ignoraban. Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos, al saber que me había sonrojado y salimos de ese gran salón. Tomadas de la mano me dirigiste a un parque cercano, aquel parque en el que juraste no separarte nunca de mí, aquel parque con una vista tan hermosa rodeado de helechos, algo poco común, pero singularmente bello y aquella fuente en medio en la que nos sentamos, solo para besarnos una vez más.

. . .

La fuerza que llevaba al caer, impedía que respirara correctamente, en ocasiones sostenía la respiración para no sentir tanta presión al respirar y envuelta en mis pensamientos, comenzaron a atacarme una serie de recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que me envolvían de amor por Jade, mas uno se presentó a mí de una forma tan cruel, aquel recuerdo que me regresó a la realidad de un solo golpe y sólo me limité a desorbitar mis ojos al pensar…

Un grito desgarrador se dejó escuchar enmudeciendo a los demás peatones, haciendo que la vista de todos regresara al lugar proveniente del ruido, al mismo tiempo que se alteraban por aquella escena que de sangre cubrió el pavimento.


End file.
